


I'm Pregnant, Dean!

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Issues, Dean in Denial, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Imagine your OTP, One Shot, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Supernatural imagine, Unplanned Pregnancy, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been with the reader for a while now, and he has been ignoring her all of a sudden. she doesn't understand what made him like that. She feels like she's just one of his hook ups because they have sex but don't talk. She confronts him about it and tells him that she is pregnant but Dean storms out angrily without saying a word. When he realizes that he made a mistake, it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey baby, food’s ready.” You leaned over to Dean—who sat on the couch watching a football match and drinking beer. You smiled and pecked him on the cheek as your hands rested on his shoulders. He rolled his eyes, letting out a small gasp. He picked up the TV remote and shut it off before standing up with his beer and taking a sip.

  
“I’m not hungry.” He said, angrily, failing to look at you. He grabbed the keys to the impala from the table nearby and headed straight to the door.  
“Where are you headed?” you questioned, hoping that he would answer you nicely like it was any other day. Except it wasn’t.

  
“Getting away from you.” He kept walking without even looking back at you. His words hit you right in the heart. A tear threatened to fall from your (E/C) eyes as the door in front of you shut with a loud thud.

You headed straight to the kitchen where you’d made Dean’s favorite homemade Hamburgers and a cherry pie. You picked up the food from the table and threw it in the garbage bin nearby—tears, now rolling down your cheeks. As you started washing the dishes in the sink, you turned off the faucet, wiped your hands with a napkin, and your body began to drop slowly as the kitchen cabinets supported your back. You felt the cold floor below you before you brought your knees to your chest and rested your head on it and starting bawling your eyes out.

You had started dating Dean after he’d confessed that he was jealous when Ed, the ghostfacer, started flirting with you. You hating him as much as Dean and Dean had asked you if you wanted to make him extremely angry since you’d been asked out a million times and you refused him every single time. He kissed you right in front of Ed, which made him storm out of the room, leaving you two, laughing your asses off. You’d thanked him for saving you from an annoying little chimp and he told you that he had just found a reason to kiss you and he took it. That had made you smile and he felt confident enough to ask you out on a real date. You were happy that for once, you got to do something that normal people do.

It had been an hour since Dean had stormed off and you were still sitting under the sink with your head in your hands. Your head had started pounding, leaving you with a bad headache every time you cried—which wasn’t very often. Your brain was counting the number of possibilities to why Dean had changed—including him cheating on you, but your heart wanted to believe that he was just stressed out and needed some time alone. You would’ve just sat there and waited for Dean to return but you stood up and wiped your face when you heard a familiar noise of wings fluttering right in front of you.

“Castiel!” You exclaimed as you pretended to be happy to see him at this hour. You just wanted some time alone to think things through, but you weren’t rude enough to ask your company to leave you alone.

“What are you doing here? Sam and Dean are not home” You kept your distance from the angel, hoping that he wouldn’t smell something was fishy with you.

  
“Hey, (Y/N), I, uh…I just stopped by to check if everything was okay around here.” He said as he tilted his face a little in confusion as he kept looking at you—observing every move, every eye twitch—making you very uncomfortable.

  
“(Y/N), why were you crying?” he asked as you nervously smiled in an attempt to throw off the angel.

You gave up when you figured that it wasn’t easy to hide anything from Castiel, leading you to run towards him and wrap your arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. You needed to hug someone and think that everything was going to be fine. You didn’t care that you were a hunter and that you could never have a normal life as long as Dean was there to support you, but with him acting all strange, you felt like you were crippled by a bullet to your leg. Sam had been away for a few days to see if his ex-girlfriend, Amelia, was doing okay and that left you with Cas to hug. He wasn’t a very good hugger but seeing that you could have all the comfort you can get, he wrapped his hands around your back and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Is everything okay, (Y/N)?” he asked concerned as you pulled away and gave him a quick smile. You didn’t wanted him to worry about you or Dean as he had thousands of problems of his own. You could see in his eyes that he wanted you to tell him and he would’ve put your problems before his; you couldn’t have done that to him, so you lied, “Yea, Cas, I’m fine. I just, I uh…I hadn’t seen you in a couple of days and I was worried sick about you” You stuttered as you tried to find a good reason. Not all of it was a lie. You did worry about Cas, but that didn’t make you burst out crying in the kitchen. For some reason, Castiel believed you and decided not to take the argument any further.

******

In the middle of the night, you heard a noise coming from the living room. You turned on the table lamp in the room that you and Dean shared and looked over at Dean’s side of the bed just to find it empty. You had a habit of sleeping in your underwear and a shirt, so you put on your shorts that laid next to the bed, before you started walking towards the source of the sound with a knife that you had hidden under your pillows. You treaded slowly towards a darkened figure and sighed in relief when you saw Dean as he turned on the lights. Your muscles relaxed before you opened your mouth to speak, “Phew! It’s just you.” You smirked, happy to see your boyfriend.

“C’mon, let’s go” he walked towards you and held your wrist, leading you to your bedroom.

“Dean, where were you? I’ve been worried.” you looked at the clock in the hallway. It was 2:09am and you had no idea where Dean had been and what he was up to. He didn’t bother to answer you and quickly started taking off your clothes as he kissed your neck. You always liked when he started off with your neck and worked his way up to your lips. He laid you down on the bed in nothing but your underwear, as you moaned his name. He laid on top of you in his gray shirt and denim jeans and worked you up as he ground against you and kissed you—nibbling and sucking your lower lips. You returned the favor with his upper lip, leaving bite marks. Your tongue interwound together as you enjoyed his sputum in your mouth.

  
As always, he’d been successful in pleasuring you but you felt your self-esteem drop when he didn’t say a single word to you after your intercourse. This was very unusual to you as Dean was a person who would kiss you and tell you how much he loved you after you’d had sex, but his unusual behavior just made you upset and go to bed, facing the opposite side of the bed then Dean’s.

You woke up the next morning, feeling like you wanted to throw up. You rushed yourself to the bathroom and leaned against the toilet seat. You thought it could have been because you didn’t eat anything the night before and your empty stomach wanted to throw up whatever was left over. You cleaned yourself up after you threw up, still feeling sick. Morning sickness was never your problem, but you remembered that you were late on your periods. It was hard for you to remember the exact dates every month but according to your estimation, you were almost a week late. You stretched yourself to get a packet from the mirror cabinet of the bathroom. It was a pregnancy test. You always kept one to make yourself informed at all times. You had never used it before since you didn’t notice any symptoms, up until now. You felt your heart pounding against your chest because you weren’t on the best terms with your boyfriend and, were about to pee on a stick. After waiting for almost 5 minutes and waving the stick in the air out of nervousness, you decided that you were going to take a leap of faith and accept whatever it had in-store for you, even if that meant bringing a child to your hunter-ridden life. Your breathing started getting faster and faster and you looked.

  
you were pregnant.

A tear rolled out on your cheek as you entered your room to look for your boyfriend. There was no trace of him, but you headed to the living room upon hearing few voices that seemed to come from there. You noticed Sam talking to Dean, as he stood by the chairs and Dean had taken the couch.

  
“Sam!” you call out his name in excitement and proceeded to hug him. You’d never been so excited to see Sam as you were today. You jumped off the floor when you reached close to him and put your hands on his neck while he held you in air by holding your back.

  
“Hey!” he laughed as you held on to him, “Someone missed me alot, huh?” you chuckled out a laugh as you got down and turned to look at Dean. You could’ve sworn you saw a smirk on his face—seeing you hug Sam, but it disappeared as soon as your eyes met. You convinced yourself that you didn’t see anything by the way he had been acting with you lately.

  
“Yea! It felt different… without you” you told the younger brother as you tried to catch the glances of the older one—you failed.

  
“(Y/N), I have a surprise for you” Sam smirked as he took out a folder from his duffle bag and handed it to you, “Buffalo, New York—String of missing cases, cops can’t find ‘em.”

  
“Possible theory?” you asked, getting all pumped up about the case.

  
“I’m guessing a Djinn? How many monsters do you think would kidnap their victims?” He said pulling a chair close to the couch—where Dean sat silently, listening to your output.

  
“Djinn, Wendigo,…” you went on to name a bunch of them but Sam started ruling them out.

  
“Right, but Buffalo is not exactly where you could find Wendigos, which leaves us with Djinn.” He sprawled out on the chair, resting his arms on his chest.

  
“When do we leave?” you asked as a smile took over your lips—completely forgetting that you had a life growing inside of you.

******

The three of you paid for a cheap motel room in Buffalo, New York, and you got started on research with Sam while Dean was on a supply run.

  
“So, What’s up with you and Dean?” You heard a voice from the chair on the opposite side from where you were seated. He was waiting for your eyes to meet his but you glanced at him for a split second and turned your head back down to look at your computer screen.

  
“Uh…What? nothing.” You lied to him, not wanting to tell him about your ups and downs in your relationship. Even though Sam was your best friend, this was something you wanted to keep between you and Dean.

  
“Don’t lie to me (Y/N), you two hardly spoke a word, the entire ride here” He looked concerned at you and you tried to ignore his puppy dog eyes and answered back casually, “Nope, I was just tired, so I took a nap.” You looked up and put on a smug smile. He knew you were lying but chose to ignore it because as your best friend, he’d learnt one thing—if you wanted him to know something, he would’ve known it by now.

When Dean got back from his supply run, it had gotten dark outside and the three of you figured it was the perfect time for you to catch this thing. Sam sat on his bed—explaining the plan. He had you planned for entering the building from the back door. Dean seemed exceptionally displeased with the plan.

  
“I don’t want you to come, (Y/N)” he said in a sturdy tone as he failed to maintain an eye contact.

  
“No, I am coming.” You argued back when you had enough with his behavior.

  
“Hey I’m gonna go out and see if the impala is loaded with all the weapons we need.” Sam figured we needed to talk about our issues and walked out giving us a dumb excuse.

  
“You know what Dean? I’ve had it up to here with your shit” you raised you hand a little higher than your head, snapping at Dean. He sat on his chair emotionless while he looked at you.

  
“Why are you doing this to me, Dean? what have I ever done to you? you can’t look me in the eye anymore and you don’t talk to me?” you leaned towards his face as you held the arms of his chair for support. Your tone was loud and probably the neighbors heard it too. A tear fell through your cheek but it didn’t affect Dean’s expression towards you, in fact he rolled his eyes and folded his arms to rest them on his chest.

“Dean?” your voice started breaking off as you noticed his blank look at you.

  
“Are you cheating on me? ‘cause if you are then I will back off; you won’t have to go through the awkward-breakup, chick-flick moment with me.” He still hadn’t found any reason to change the way he was looking at you—bluntly. This made you very angry and you stood up and your body adjusted itself as it was bent as the chair supported for a couple of minutes. You turned around with one hand on your forehead and the other on your waist—as you faced opposite to Dean—not wanting him to see you cry. You sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Dean before you proceeded, “I’m pregnant, Dean”

  
This changed his body language as he turned to look at you and for a moment you’d broken through the harsh layer that had built up but what happened wasn’t expected by you. He took his jacket and stormed out of the room without uttering a single word. As the door opened, you could see Sam and Cas waiting outside the threshold and looked at you with pity. You were pretty sure they heard every single thing that you had yelled at Dean.

  
“Cas, stay with her please?” Sam instructed the angel as he stormed after his brother.

Dean had driven off to a bar nearby and Sam found him drinking—heavily. He stormed towards his brother and as he reached him he asked angrily, “What the hell, Dean?” He took the glass of alcohol from Dean’s hand and put it down on the counter.

“Why were you being a dick to (Y/N)? Hasn’t she done enough for you to earn herself some respect? don’t you think you owe her some answers?” His tone had made others stare at them. Sam didn’t care what others thought. All he knew was that his brother and his best friend were falling apart and he couldn’t have let that happen.

  
“I know she deserves more, Sam!” Dean turned to face Sam. His face fueled with anger as he let out his point of view to Sam. Sam could see that this was hurting his brother as much as it had to (Y/N).

This was the first time he saw his brother cry in public. His green eyes melted into tears as he continued, “I love her, Sam! I love her to a point that it hurts” His hands clenched the glass, “You don’t get it do you? anyone who has ever lived with us, heck, even known us—die. First, mom, then dad, Jo, Ellen, Bobby. (Y/N) still has a chance to leave us and move on to have a better life. I should’ve never started dating her. I made a mistake Sammy and I think she might get hurt because I thought, for once, I could have a normal life with hunting.” Sam was trying to hold back his tears as he heard his brother. He agreed with Dean but knew that wasn’t the way to go about it. “Dean, she’s pregnant with your baby—it’s too late.” Sam looked at Dean with sympathy. “Trust me when I say, I want this baby more than anything, but I would be risking her life and the baby’s. My baby’s life.” Dean looked up at Sam, realizing he was about to become a father, but looking away as soon as the reality hit him again.

  
Before Sam could say anything, he noticed a man in a tanned trench coat walking towards him. He realized he knew someone who dressed like that, but failed to register as he wasn’t hoping to see him at the bar.

  
“Cas, I told you to stay with (Y/N)” Sam said, concerned that (Y/N) might be alone at the room.

  
“I know, I just came by to say that she needs one of you to confront her.” He glared at both the boys before setting his eyes on Dean, “You didn’t exactly leave her in the best condition—storming off after she just told you she was pregnant—without uttering a word” Castiel shared a look at Dean that clearly meant ‘you made a mistake’.

  
“Alright, let’s go.” Dean looked at Cas and Sam before paying for the drink and leading out of the bar.

******

When the three boys got to the room, they found that the room was unlocked and a trail of blood led to the bathroom. Dean started to freak out as he thought about (Y/N) and the slightest possibility that it might be hers. His heart had started throbbing against the walls of his chest and his eyes widened when he got to the bathroom. Sam and Cas stood outside as Dean inspected the bathroom. There was blood everywhere on the floor. The wall had a trace of fingers covered in blood—being dragged. Dean’s eyes flooded with tears as he regretted his decision to ignore (Y/N) for the last couple of days. He held the shower curtains—seeing the trails led to them, and pulling them to the side to see what was behind. His pupils dilated at the sight and he dropped on his knees as he saw the jacuzzi—halfway flooded with blood. His mouth stayed open as Sam dragged his brother out of the bathroom.

  
“Dean, Dean,…” He cupped Dean’s cheeks with the palm of his hands as he tried to get him back from the shock. He had frozen. “Dean, that’s not hers!” Sam said, trying to confront himself more rather than telling Dean to calm him down. Dean stood up in anger and pushed Cas to the wall behind him with his arm on his throat.

  
“Why did you come for us? Where is she?” He forgot that he was talking to a friend and not a foe.

  
“Don’t you dare act like you’re the only one here who cares about her Dean.” Castiel snapped at Dean—pushing Dean’s arm away from his throat.

  
“Oh God, what have I done? that’s a lot of blood—usually resulting in dea-” He almost thought (Y/N) was dead and held his head in his hands as he sat down on the bed.

  
“Dean, I’m sure we can find her and she’s alive!” Sam confronted Dean—seeing that he was broken more than he was before they had gotten to the room.  
“The baby, Sam?” He stood up again—clutching Sam’s shirt collar. “My baby?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know Dean, you did promise me anything I wanted” You smiled as you sat on your boyfriend’s lap and your hands lay on his neck. 

“Did I?” he pretended to forget what he’d promised you. Your boyfriend was a detective and worked for the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD). He had planned a dinner date for you at one of the finest restaurants in LA and had cancelled at the last minute because of work. You weren’t upset at him but he’d still promised to make it up to you.

“Please babe? I mean we just have to attend my cousin’s wedding and come back. I can meet up with family and you get to take a break from work.” You leaned to kiss him as your hands explored his hair. You pulled away to give him another option—which you knew he wasn’t going to like, “Or, I can go alone for a week, and you can stay here and work.” Your words came out seductively as Dean held you by your upper thigh and you pulled on his hair gently to tilt his head up a little, to kiss him again. 

“Oh, baby girl, you know I wouldn’t like that. I can’t stay away from you for that long.” He rubbed your thighs through the bare skin—playing with the helm of your shorts. He’d started to nibble on your neck and your were being aroused by his gestures. You leaned to whisper in his ears, “Then come with me, baby” and you bit his left ear seductively. 

“Alright, I will but right now, daddy needs some hanky-panky” He smirked at you as he lifted you and you wrapped your legs around his waist and laughed, in-between kisses as he carried you to the bedroom.

Your cousin’s wedding was in the suburbs of San Diego and it took you couple of hours to get there. You had been craving a road trip with Dean for a while now and he made it happen, knowing that you’d like that better than flying. Road trips with Dean was one of the best things you had in your relationship. You loved how he could make you laugh even without trying and you both would sing to classic rock with all your heart and soul. You had been together for 3 years now and you loved it that you fell for him every day, all over again. 

When you got to your hotel room, you couldn’t have been more excited to stay in a room that wasn’t you bedroom. The decor in the hotel room gave you more ideas for decorating your new house that you and Dean were planning on buying. It was filled with shades of red and maroon and you could feel the warmth that radiated from it. The bed was circular and had white covers. The room also had a built in hot tub which excited you more than anything. 

You held Dean’s hand as you lead him outside to see the beautiful mountains that surrounded the area. You couldn’t help but feel lucky as you looked at the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen with the love of your life holding you from behind. This was the moment that you knew was the right time to tell Dean what you had been dying to tell him.

“Dean?” you spoke softly as his hands wrapped around your waist from behind and his face rested on your shoulders. He hummed in your ears and rubbed his stubble on your cheeks. 

“Dean, I’ve been meaning to tell you something” You turned around to face him and you put your hands on his waist and smiled, 

“I’m pregnant, Dean” You smiled, biting your lower lips, waiting for his response.

“Are you serious?” His green eyes glittered with happiness and he lifted you into a hug. He spooned you around in excitement before laying you down on the bed with him on the top. You couldn’t help but laugh as his excitement builded up and he kissed you, locking his lips with yours. “You have no idea what you’ve given me.” He kissed your neck, “I’m gonna be a daddy” he kissed you again, smiling and cuddling with you. 

You woke up to see that you were tied up in a dark room. It was an old warehouse with exposed plumbing and broken ceiling. By the shades in the room, you assumed it was nightfall and you had been out for couple of hours. You felt weak as your blood dripped into a puddle below you. Every drop of the blood magnified the sound as the warehouse was as silent as a library. You tried to wiggle yourself out of the rope that tied your hands and legs on a net wall. You were a feet above the ground. Your breaths were fading away as your moaned out Dean’s name. 

“Look who’s awake?” you heard a voice from behind you, getting closer with every word. You turned your head to see where it was coming from.

“Had a good dream, did we?” A man pulled up in front of you. His eyes were bluer than the ocean and he had blue tattoos running from his face to his bald head. He looked like a humanoid with a tattooed skin. “Those were your deepest desires, weren’t they? Dean being all happy about your unborn child?” he trailed the back of his fingers on the curves of your face as he stood close to you. You could feel his breaths on your skin and clenched your teeth trying to resist his touch. 

“Don’t you touch me! Dean will kill you.” You would’ve been sure about your words before your boyfriend had started acting weird around you, but the way he treated you for last couple of days, you weren’t sure. 

“Will he, now?” he mocked you, sensing what had really been going on. “You really think he cares about you anymore?” He chuckled as his hands rolled on your wounds and he licked his fingers that he had dipped in your blood. 

“No! he cares” your words came out more to comfort yourself than to make the Djinn believe.

“You know, I was at the bar tonight and I heard your boyfriend telling Sam how he’d slept with someone else and has been seeing her since then. Do you really wanna live for that?” He smirked as he took another round at tasting your blood. 

“You’re lying.” you said, trying to reassure yourself that Dean could never cheat on you. But that wasn’t enough. Tears had broken out of your eyes and rolled down your cheeks. 

“Am I? Alas! you will never find out because in just a few minutes, I will be feasting on yours and your fetus’ blood.” He said as he transferred the blood from the container below you, into a new container when it was full. 

You felt dizzy as almost half of your blood had been drained out of your body. You had an hour at-the-most before your were fully empty. You knew that your boyfriend and your friends were on their way to rescue you but if they took any longer, you would die and so will the baby. 

The Djinn couldn’t wait any longer for feasting on your blood that he’d come closer to you, in an attempt to tear some more of your flesh so that the draining process was much faster than before. 

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt much and you’d be dead long before Dean gets here” He said as he placed his knife on your stomach, but stopped when you burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, confused at your expression.

“Dean Winchester’s behind you, meatsack.” He turned around, and before he could do anything else, Dean had shoved a knife covered in blood into him. He let out a silent moan as the knife hit his chest and his eyes widened. 

“Hey, hey, hey, are you alright?” Dean came running towards you and started to untie your wrists and your ankels. A tear threatened to fall from his eyes. His eyes were red as if he had been crying before he got to the warehouse. You nodded at him as you fell to the ground. Sam and Cas had also come to rescue you.

“Let me help you” Dean reached out to you but you pulled away, leaving him shocked. Sam tried to comfort Dean just by looking at him. 

“I’m okay.” you tried to stand on your own, just to prove a point to your boyfriend that you didn’t need his help. The Djinn was still in your head telling you that Dean had been cheating on you. Sam held you as you stumbled and all Dean could do was watch you from a distant as Sam support you so that you could walk back to the car. 

You were at a different motel room and Sam had filled you in with what had happened back at the previous motel. He told you about the pool of blood that the Djinn had left behind was to throw them off and it wasn’t yours but in fact it was animal blood. He helped you sit on the bed and sat by your side as Dean and Cas pulled up a chair to surround you. You looked at Dean but he couldn’t face you and look you in the eye after what he’d done. But he noticed something about you. 

“(Y/N), why is there blood coming off of your inner thigh?” He looked up, concerned. You looked down to find your denim jeans, all wet and a red spot had formed by your inner thigh and surrounded your vagina. 

“I think Cas and I are gonna go” Sam said, wanting to give you two, some privacy. 

You stood up and walked into the bathroom, aware of what had happened. Dean followed you even though you tried to push him away. 

“(Y/N), talk to me. Did the Djinn try to…?” His eyes widened as you closed the toilet seat and sat on it. You held your head in your hands and nodded out a no; not wanting to talk. 

“(Y/N), baby, I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I was rude to you earlier. I shouldn’t have stormed off on you when you told me about our baby.” He continued as he knelt before you and his words made you cry. You didn’t wanted to tell him what had happened but you were afraid he would find out eventually.

“Baby, talk to me, you’re killing me” you wiped the tears off of your eyes and looked into his, only to find his tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked at you, and broke down as he took your hand in his, “I love you and I can die for you, baby, just don’t shut me off. You have no idea how hard it was to shut you off and not talk to you for a couple of days, I was dead inside without you. Talk to me baby, why are you bleeding from under your pants?” You knew Dean would never lie to you even though he had managed to shut you out for a few days. He was desperately trying to right his wrongs. So, you told him with tears filled in your eyes and regret all over your face, “I miscarried our baby, Dean.”


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn’t spoken a word since the time you told your boyfriend that you had just lost his baby. You couldn’t speak, cry or think for yourself reasonably. After the tragic incidence, Dean had hugged you tight to his body but you couldn’t conjure yourself to lift your hands and wrap them around his waist. You were just dead inside for losing something that was holding your relationship with Dean together; for losing a life that would once have been your child. 

Dean had started to unbutton your pants and pulled them down as the blood oozed out of your inner thighs like someone had cut through the skin with a sharp blade. You couldn’t move your body as it was paralyzed in shock. Your mind repeated the events from earlier—flashing all the moments of you and Dean together after he had started ignoring you. It focused on the moment when you had dragged your body down the sink by the kitchen cabinets and cried your heart out. It was a sign that your brain was giving you to let you know it wanted to explode in tears, to try to make itself feel better, but your heart wanted to keep all the pain inside of you to keep torturing yourself with it every moment you got; to remind yourself of what you’d lost. 

You felt Dean controlling your body like a puppet since you couldn’t control it yourself. He had taken off your pants and the rest of your clothes just to lead you into the shower. You felt the cold water on your bare skin and couldn’t help but stand in the shower without feeling anything. As the water dripped down your eyes and lips to your inner thighs, blood washed away to the drains. All you had in mind was the virtual reality the Djinn had made up to victimize you. You would’ve sold your soul to make it a reality where Dean and you weren’t hunters and Dean could’ve asked nothing more from you than you bearing his child in your womb. You remembered so distinctly how happy he was to hear that you were pregnant and that he was going to be a father. You knew it wasn’t real but it felt so real that if you had the chance, you would’ve stayed there with the Dean who wanted the same thing you did. 

Realizing that there was no movement what-so-ever from you, Dean stepped into the shower without taking any of his clothes off and looked you in the eye, only to find your eyes were set on something distant. 

“Baby…” He spoke in a soft yet broken voice. You could hear his voice echoing in your brain as he held you by your shoulders. You realized that he had been staring at you and you looked back at him with eyes filled with pain—still unable to cry. You couldn’t figure out if he was crying under the shower or his eyes looked just as pained as yours. Even though you knew Dean had never lied to you when he told you he loved you more than anything in the world, the words of the Djinn echoed in your ears, “He had slept with someone else, and has been seeing her since then. Do you really wanna live for that?” You knew that he was lying just to turn you against Dean but you couldn’t think reasonably and jerked yourself off of Dean’s grip on your shoulders as betrayal took over your face. You walked out of the bathroom without wiping yourself down with a towel and sat on the bed in the empty motel room. Dean had approached you with a towel and had started drying you down as you lost yourself in deep thoughts. He knew that if he’d tried to speak to you again, this time you’d be leaving the motel room so he stayed quite as he tried to figure out how he would make up for such loss. 

The entire ride back to the bunker, Sam and Dean had taken turns to make you talk or cry—to make your pain go away. Even though Dean wanted Sam to drive so that he could be on the back seat with you, comforting you in every minuscule way possible, he let your best friend sit by you, assuming that you hated his gut more than anything. He drove down US-36, thinking about every moment he had seen you smile and laugh; occasionally checking on you, on the back seat through his rear view mirror. He tried to remember the last time he had seen you happy and that was when he’d come home to the bunker after storming out on you and you had been happy to see him before he’d led you to the bedroom you shared, to have sex with you. He regretted his decision to not tell you how much he loved you after he had made love to you. He remembered waking up in the middle of the same night and looking at you sleep, while he left a trail of kisses from your neck up to your lips and whispering “I am so sorry, baby. I am doing this to keep you safe because I love you and I can’t see you hurt.” when he finally kissed your lips. You were unaware of this instance because you had fallen asleep. The next morning was when you had found out that you were having his baby. 

You had fallen asleep on Sam’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his biceps. He dared not move and tried to give you as much comfort as possible. He knew what had happened as Castiel had already sensed it and filled Sam in with all about your miscarriage. Dean glanced at Sam through the rear view mirror of the impala feeling like his soul was tortured in hell for centuries and Sam had sensed his brother’s pain. He wanted to hold him tight just like his brother held him when he was dying. Sam couldn’t imagine his brother’s pain but he knew that it was worse than death itself because the way he treated you was eating him out alive. 

Dean had pulled the impala in the bunker garage. He had gotten out of the car and opened the back door to lift you up in his arms since he didn’t want to wake you up. He carried you to the room you shared with him and laid you down on your side of the bed. He kissed your forehead as a tear was forced out on his cheek by overwhelming pain. He scooted himself along your body only to stop by your lower abdomen and he kissed your lower abdominal area, as he lifted your shirt a little, not to wake you up. 

It had been two days and you hadn’t talked to Dean or Sam even though they tried to talk to you. They tried to ease your pain but you weren’t ready to let it go. You sat in the library looking for more cases, especially the ones that involved children as you mother senses were at it’s peak. You couldn’t imagine how the kids mothers felt when they were abducted by demons or other monsters, so you looked for cases that would ease your pain a little. 

“(Y/N)…” You heard Dean call you from the kitchen. You didn’t answer just like every time you’d ignored him for the last 2 days. You saw Dean walk into the library from the corner of your eye and decided to not respond to him. 

“(Y/N), honey, this is nuts. You need to talk to me, baby please” His desperate voice reached your ears but you ignored him. He pulled up a chair near you and turned your chair towards him so you were facing him. You tried to look anywhere but in his eyes. 

“Hey…” He held your chin up with few of his fingers, indicating you to look at him in the eye. He didn’t have the courage to look at you but he was just trying to get the love of his life back to how she used to be. “Baby, talk to me. Don’t shut me off like I did to you. I regret my actions so much.” He said. 

“Talk to you about what Dean?” You couldn’t resist anymore. “Talk about how excited I was when I made you a homemade hamburger and a cherry pie few days ago, but you decided to leave me alone saying you wanted to get away from me?” You stood up from the chair with rage in your eyes over losing your child. “Talk about the time you got home that night and fucked me like I was one of your hook-ups?” you asked again, with louder tone with every word and locking your eyes into his as he lifted himself from his chair. “Talk about how you stormed off to some bar when I told you I was pregnant with your baby?” Your tone lowered as it came out shakily as you were almost on the verge of crying. He looked down to the ground, not able to make an eye contact over how ashamed he was for being a dick. “All I wanted was for you to see how broken I was before I found out I was pregnant.” tears were now rolling down your cheeks. “All I wanted… was for you to quit ignoring me and be happy for our child.” You had turned around to not look at Dean while you cried out your pain. “All I wanted… was for you to hold me tight and tell me that you’d never let me go.” your sentence came out very silently but Dean managed to hear every word you’d said.

“I made a mistake, I screwed up, baby. I don’t deserve a girl like you. A girl who has given me nothing but love since the beginning.” He said as he walked towards you. He held your waist and you couldn’t help but cry harder as you turn around and zap into him for a hug. It was all you needed—for him to touch you by your waist, so you could curl up into the arms of the man you loved the most. Your hands went under his arms to his back as you held your head against his chest. He pulled you into him tighter, not wanting to let go of you in fear that you might not stay with him. 

“I can’t live without you, (Y/N). You’re the love of my life and I never, ever, want to let you go. We will get through this together, I promise. I just can’t see you hurt ‘cause I die a little inside every time a tear drops from your eyes.” He pulled you away and cupped your cheeks and kissed you where the tears had left a trail. You closed your eyes to feel the soft touch of his lips on your cheeks. He then proceeded to kiss you on your lips. He pulled away slowly and looked at you while you opened your eyes to catch a glimpse of him crying right in front of you. 

“I wanna correct what I’ve wronged. I know I can’t make up for what I’ve done and what we’ve lost because of me, but I’d like to try.” He said as he took a step back and knelt down before you and reached his pocket for something. 

“(Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me and be mine for the rest of eternity?” He asked as he held a diamond ring that belonged to his mother, between his index finger and his thumb as he looked desperately into your eyes for your answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on finishing the series but I didn't get time to write more. This is all I've got right now but I am planning on writing the rest of it within the next week or two. Again, this is not complete yet. I would recommend reading first three chapters again to understand the details.

 

You laid on your bed in your room at the bunker, looking at the ceiling fan spin around infinite times as the memories from earlier that day flooded in with a sharp pain. The argument you had with Dean flashed in your mind, packed with such great details that your eyes could practically see yourself and Dean right in front of you. You remembered telling him how much you had wanted his support for the last few week; how much you’ve wanted him to be happy; how much you wanted him to stop ignoring you. All you craved for was his love. You could remember every detail, every alteration of the argument until when he got down on his knees and asked you to marry him. 

 

All you remembered about that moment was having the flashes of your life, of the last three weeks starting from the very night you had made a special meal for Dean and he’d come home late. You couldn’t help but think how the Djinn had drugged you and drained you out of your blood while you hallucinated about your detective boyfriend and yourself heading towards the suburbs of San Diego to attend your cousin’s wedding. You remembered the boys saving you from the creature and heading back to the motel just to find out you had lost your child. You felt bad for thinking about all the bad memories you shared with Dean instead of the good ones while he knelt down in front of you to ask you to be his wife. Your heart had started beating faster than an electric motor, your chest had risen and fallen rapidly as you had breathed hard, your muscles had contracted and you had panicked. You didn’t know if a yes or no would have been enough so you had chosen a maybe. 

 

“I need some time to think” You remembered saying and running towards the room you and he shared, without even noticing his expression to your answer. You had feared that if you looked him in the eye, you’d break, so you put a stone on your heart and walked away without the slightest of emotions on your face while your heart overflew with feelings. 

 

It had been 2:39am and you still couldn’t sleep. You looked to the other side of the bed where Dean would be every night and found it empty. You scoffed as your hand gently grabbed the sheets on his side of the bed before releasing them and turning to the opposite side. You remembered Dean coming into the room shortly after the event and you had watched him take his pillows and extra covers from the closet. 

 

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch for tonight.” He had said. You knew he wanted to give you  some privacy to think what you wanted to do; if you thought you had a future with him. He had forced out a smile and leaned to kiss your forehead before he had left the room. You knew he cared about you more than he did for anyone. You knew he would still be with you if you said no, because he never was the marrying type. He wanted to be with you but didn’t want his love justified by a piece of paper but he knew you did and he did what you always wanted. He asked you to be his wife. 

 

You laid on the bed without moving a lymph as you drowned in all the pain. You couldn’t believe how selfish you had become in the past few days but you blamed it all on your motherly instincts. The room had started suffocating you and before you could pick yourself up from the bed to leave to go outside, you heard a flutter of wings that made you pop up from the bed. 

 

“(Y/N), I gather you’re not doing so well” Castiel said as he stood at the foot of your bed. He looked at you with concern.

 

“Cas, did Sam sent you to look after me?” You wiped your tears that you didn’t even know, had rolled down your cheeks as you sat up. He simply shook his head and walked up close to you, looking concerned, partly sorry for everything that had happened for he blamed himself for leaving you alone in that motel even after Sam had asked him to stay. 

 

“No, it is not of import, (Y/N)”, he spoke ever so quietly that if the room wasn’t silent enough, you wouldn’t have heard him. 

 

“I think you should say yes.” He sighed, looking right into your eyes. 

 

“Did Dean sent you to convince me?” You scoffed, even though you knew Dean would have never asked Castiel to do such a thing. 

 

“I’ve seen what happens, (Y/N). I’ve seen the future and trust me this is the better way out.” He griped your arms and you jumped a little at his grip that had started to hurt. His voice had raised as well and you were genuinely afraid of the angel standing in front of you. 

 

“This is the less painful way out.” He sensed the fear in your eyes and lowered his tone drastically. You took a step back when his grip loosened and clenched your teeth together as you massaged the painful spot. 

 

“What can be more painful than this?” You said, not referring to his grip but the last couple of weeks in your life. You kept your gaze consistent with his, making him aware that you actually felt strongly towards the pain and were convinced nothing was more painful than losing your child. 

 

“You are quite stubborn and I reckon that you wouldn’t believe me unless I show you the alternate reality.” He said, stepping a little forward and pulling out two fingers and directing them towards your forehead. 

 

“Cas, what are you doing?” You asked, wondering what trick he was planning to use on you this time. 

 

“Don’t worry. I am just going to sent you into a time loop which will allow you to go back in time to the day when it all started and this time, Dean will not ignore you and you wouldn’t lose you child. You will see the alternate reality where you have no problems between conceiving your child and giving birth.” He had explained and before you could protest that you didn’t want to go in any sort of time loop or see an alternate reality, his fingers touched your forehead and a bright light whisked you away. 

 

You opened your eyes to find yourself standing on the very spot in the very room, the only difference being the angel was gone. 

 

“So much for time loop” You scoffed and cocked your eyebrows. 

 

But before you could sit down on your bed and go back to being miserable and lonely, the entire bedroom started shaking like an earthquake, highest on the Richter scale, had hit the place. The walls had started cracking like it were creating a crack in time and space. The photo frame with yours and Dean’s picture on the night lamp had fallen and cracked. When you went to pick up the frame, you jumped in fear as the light bulbs in the room disintegrated to smaller pieces of glass. You took the photo from the broken frame and put it in your pant pockets before you turned to leave the room. You called out the brothers’ names as you ran through the hallway of the bunker that were being shook at higher speed than you could register. The cracks between time and space were spreading all across the bunker, knocking off things from walls and tables. You called for the angel at the top of your lungs but it seemed no one could hear you in the loud shattering noise. You got to the empty hall of the bunker and the shaking seemed to quiet down. The loud noise had shimmered down to a pleasant jazz music playing from somewhere. You looked around to see where the music was coming from but what you had found mesmerized you. 

 

Dean had been sitting on the brown leather couch with his head in his hands while Sam had pulled up a chair next to him as his hand laid on his back, gently caressing it, relaxing him. 

 

“I think she’s going to leave me, Sam.” You heard Dean say with his head still in his hands, not looking up at Sam while his brother tried to console him.

 

“She’s not going to leave you, Dean.” Sam stroked his brother’s back gently and warmly.

 

You were confused to what had been happening. You were surprised that Sam didn’t notice you were there since Dean’s eyes were pointlessly looking at the hardwood floor. You didn’t want to interrupt because you wanted to know what else was going to happen but you were curious.

 

“Dean!” You called out mellowly. There was no reaction from either of the brothers and you were taken aback. You wondered if it was the soft tone that made them not hear you so you had decided to speak up this time. 

 

“Sam!” You called out for your best friend a little too harshly, hoping he would hear you but he didn’t. You had expected nothing different but didn’t know why he couldn’t hear you, or any of them as a matter of fact. You stood at your spot like a statue before you realized you had to find out what was wrong. You looked around one more time and everything was at its place like nothing had happened to that place. The earthquake that had shattered everything seemed like it was at some place else. The television and the gaming sets still laid on the wooden stand, and so did the millions of pictures you had with the brothers and the angel. The candle stands on the corners of the hall seemed unmoved. The lightbulbs were still intact and unbroken. The clock was still on the wall.

 

The clock. 

 

You mind registered the last item it had seen. _The clock_. You could hear the seconds hand go in circle

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

It was 6:57 in the evening. It was the time you had gone to bed, refusing your dinner. You had remembered it because you had looked at it exactly at 6:55pm when you had laid down on your bed. Your eyes widened as you looked back at Sam and Dean still talking to each other before walking back to your room. You opened the door to find yourself laying on the bed with your eyes staring at the ceiling fan spinning at a slow pace. You closed the door as quickly as possible and leaned against it, realizing that Castiel’s time loop did work. 

 

 _But what now?_ You thought to yourself as you realized the only way to move forward in the loop or rather backward in time was to wait for another earthquake. You started walking back to the hall where you had previously found the boys but they weren’t there. 

 

“What the hell?” You said it out loud when you couldn’t put your eyes on them in the hall. You looked at the clock to see the time and it hadn’t moved at all, instead it surprised you in some other way. 

 

The black colored numbers on the clock had started leaking colors through it’s white background. The white color of the clock had started melting like a popsicle stick on a sunny day. It had traveled down to mix with the ivory color of the walls which had started melting as well. You looked around to see the same happening to every object in the bunker. The colors were being washed off the items. The pictures of you and the brothers, along with Castiel were being drained out of color. It seemed like an oil painting and the bunker, a big, giant canvas of some artist. You felt gooeyness under your feet and lifted your leg to find a sticky brownish color with yellow and white shades from the hardwood floor had been sticking to your shoe like paint. You started squishing your way out of the room you didn’t know where to. Every step you took lowered the amount of paint being squished under your shoes and freshened a new memory right in front of you. It was like watching a play of your life events running backwards in time. 

 

First step: 

 

You were in the kitchen of the bunker drinking vodka at eight in the morning while Dean was on the other side of the counter sizzling bacon and making some not-so-round pancakes. Your lips broke out in a short smile when you saw Dean trying his best with a napkin on his shoulder to wipe off any sweat while he made you breakfast but it disappeared when the other you got off the counter chair with her vodka bottle when Dean had turned around to serve her some breakfast. You remembered it was the day when he later had proposed. 

 

Second step:

 

You were in the impala with riding shotgun. You were confused to why Sam wasn’t sitting in the passenger seat but remembered he sat with you on the back seat to comfort you after Dean had driven straight from Buffalo, New York to Lebanon, Kansas while your best friend held you in his arms. When you were actually in Sam’s arms, being comforted, you hadn’t noticed Dean, but sitting next to him while the other you was in the back seat, you could see that Dean had been looking in the rear view mirror every minute. His eyes were puffed like he lacked sleep but even you knew it wasn’t sleep that kept his eyes red. The radio station had been playing ‘I’m All Out of Love’ by Air Supply and it made you feel like a jerk for being so selfish as every single word of the song hurt Dean like a pointed needle to his heart. You couldn't take it anymore and you tapped your foot to take another step.

 

Third step:

 

You were in a motel in Buffalo, New York. The other you was sitting on the bed, crying while you stood by the television set. You couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment this was as you surfed around but your eyes widened as you heard three knocks on the door. You remembered this was the moment when Dean had stormed off on you after you had told him about your pregnancy. The other you had thought it was Castiel on the door, who had stepped outside to give you some privacy, but she was wrong. She had wiped her tears off her face as she stood to open the door. 

 

“Don’t.” You yelled at her, hoping she would hear you but as you had expected, she didn’t. An unknown man had stood outside the door. 

 

“May I help you?” She had questioned and the man had replied with a simple smile and a nod before putting a sack over her head and tied up her writs and ankles together. She had struggled and you could remember exactly what that felt like. You remembered you had lost the ability to breath on your own and panted as your body had tried to do it for you. You had felt a sharp pain in your chest while your wrists and ankles felt the friction of the rope burring against your skin. You remembered you had tried holding on for your child. He had taken the advantage of her vulnerability and poisoned her to sleep and to hallucinate while he cut open bags of blood bank packets and dripped every ounce of it the bathtub until it was half way full. You observed him cut open her wrist before collecting a little blood to leave a trail in the bathroom, including her handprint that looked like she was dragged and forced. You didn’t know why he had done such a thing but you remembered Dean coming to rescue you in the warehouse and looking like he had completely lost it: Red puffy eyes, strained face muscles, messed up hair, bloody clothes. It was because he had thought the blood in the bathtub was yours. It was because he had thought you were dead. 

 

Fourth step:

 

You were back at the bunker, which seemed to be less dissolved in paint then before. You knew that this step had gotten you back in time but you didn’t know what exact moment it was. You looked at the clock and it had been quarter till 3 in the morning. It confused you not to see the Winchesters in the library sipping beer and researching their cases. You walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge since you relived all the emotional trauma of the past couple of weeks in just a few hours. You snapped the beer cap open and brought the bottle to your lips to gulp the salty fizzy liquid down your throat. You closed your eyes as the briny liquid cooled your food pipes as it traveled down. You opened the trash can to dispose off the empty beer bottle and that’s when you noticed. 

 

You usually tied up your trash before going to bed so it wouldn’t stink but it hadn’t been tied up and you could see the components of a hamburger scattered all around the can along with a cherry pie that hadn’t been eaten before being dumped.

 

“Oh, Shit” you said to yourself before walking towards the hallway that led to the room you and Dean shared. You opened the door with a squeak to peep inside. 

 

The other you were asleep on the bed, naked under the covers while facing Dean as he did the same. The only difference between him and her was that he was awake. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear. You remembered it was the night when he had slept without cuddling with you. That was the moment when you had figured something was wrong with him and it wasn’t going away soon. 

 

He slid the back of his fingers gently over her cheeks while she let off a quiet moan which made him smile. He leaned forward and kissed her temples, making her adjust herself in sleep. 

 

“I hope you will be able to forgive me, (Y/N)” He said as he cupped one of his hands over her cheek while his thumb rubbed over it gently. His fingers interwoven in her hair. 

 

“I love you” He mumbled, knowing she wouldn’t hear him and kissing her soft cheeks before whispering “alot” to himself. 

 

You slid down the door gently, making yourself sit back on the floor while watching the love of your life in so much pain for the first time. You felt bad for being selfish and making him feel like crap. He didn’t deserve that. 

 

You had been sitting on the floor by the bedroom door and had lost the track of time. You didn’t know what was going to happen next, where you would end up next once you stand up to take another step. You felt your gut tighten as you felt like you had enough of what you saw, but the time was nowhere near done to spit you out of the loop. 

 

You had slept through the night sitting right where you were—near the bedroom door. You knew what was going to happen next and you didn’t want to go through that again, but you had no choice. Dean had just passed you without realizing you were there. You knew he usually woke up around that time but this time it was the combined efforts of his internal clock as well as Sam knocking on the bunker door, returning from his visit to see Amelia. Rather than following Dean, which was very tempting, your eyes stayed glued to yourself. 

 

The other you had woken just few minutes after Sam had arrived. You looked at her feeling nauseous and very sick. You didn’t want to look at yourself but this moment was buried right into your brain. You wished this moment would’ve never happened. You followed her to the bathroom and watched her puke her guts out. It was rather uncomfortable watching yourself pee on a stick but you did anyway. But this time was different. 

 

You could’ve sworn you saw a tiny smile emerge on her face. That wasn’t what had actually happened. When you had found out about being pregnant with Dean’s baby, the first emotion you went through was fear. You had panicked just thinking what Dean would’ve said. The other you was different and it confused you. It puzzled you why she wasn’t panicking. You knew yourself too well to know what panic looked like and her face was no where near that emotion. 

 

She cleaned herself up and walked out of the bathroom. She even fixed her hair to look a little bit sexier in Dean’s shirt she was wearing, making you fear what was next to come since it seemed like the reality was now changing. At this point you had no idea what was going to happen and that sent shivers down your spine. You felt like you had already seen enough.

 

Your thoughts had left you behind in the bathroom. You quickly brushed off all your thoughts and walked towards the hall just to find the other you hugging Sam out with all her heart. She turned to look at Dean who appeared to be smiling at her before she sat down next to him, while he flung his arm across her shoulders. Your eyes widened at the sight and you didn’t know if you were happy to see them together again, even though you knew something will go wrong or if you just weren’t used to of being in a close proximation of Dean, given the circumstances. 

 

“Dean…” She said very calmly while a smile plastered on her face as her fingers intermingled with his. She looked down at her hand in his while Sam stood leaning against a desk very awkwardly.

 

 “I have to tell you guys something…” She said as she looked up at him and glanced over at Sam who had just taken a sip from his beer. 

 

“What is it, (Y/N)?” Dean’s smile faded and his brows grew concerned. He placed his other hand on hers, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

 

She took his hand by his wrist and directed it to gently place it over her lower abdomen. His eyes widened at the realization while his sight shifted from her lower abdomen to glance at the eyes quite frequently. Sam had scoffed out a smile while he had managed to straighten himself up. Dean’s eyes teared up a little as he tried to smile, trying to hold the tears from spilling. He had crashed his lips into hers while his hands were pulled away from hers to cup her cheeks. Sam had cleared his throat to pull the couple apart to spare him the embarrassment. She had looked up at him while he had pursed his lips into a smile and opened his arms up for her to hug him. She smiled and stood up to walk into the arms of her best friend and the future uncle-to-be. He told her that he was happy for her before he kissed her head and pulled himself away to hug his brother who was overwhelmed by all sorts of emotions. You couldn’t help but stand a little further away from them and break down in tears. This was everything you ever wanted. Your family was happy. You were happy and you had missed what it felt like to experience joy. 

 

Before you could fully rejoice the moment that you had always wanted to have in your real life, you were shook by yet another one of time’s earthquakes. The smiles and giggles in front of you had tapered off along with Sam, Dean and the other you, who had started to disappear like little pixels in a television when the cable wouldn’t work right. But this time it was different. It seemed like you were progressing through time and you could actually see it pass. You could see yourself grow out a little while Dean helped take care of you. You could see yourself pass through the nine months of pregnancy in under 90 seconds and you wouldn’t have believed you could do it if it wasn’t for watching yourself. Everything was just too overwhelming for you but you wanted it all anyway. The time seemed to pass quickly for the alternate you but rather too slow for you; not enough to live those moments like you wanted. You could see the walls of the bunker slowly peeling away and being replaced by peach painted bricks. You stood right where you were and you could see the furniture of the bunker being replaced by hospital equipments. You were in denial that the time had come when you would see your child for the first time. You could see yourself laying down on the hospital bed, legs placed on a higher level than your body. You panted and sweated like that was the only thing keeping you alive. A doctor in blue scrubs had sat on a stool by the end of your legs while Dean stood right next to you, holding and squeezing your hand as they screamed _push._ Their sound echoed in your ears while silence had surrounded you. Her scream filled the air as your eyes stayed fixed on her. Few seconds later, the doctor led her baby in his arms while the baby cried for freedom. Your eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful baby girl that rested in the arms of the doctor, wanting to be touched by her own mother. She cooed a little and yawned while her tiny arms went up in air involuntarily. 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on finishing the series but I didn't get time to write more. This is all I've got right now but I am planning on writing the rest of it within the next week or two. Again, this is not complete yet.


End file.
